TOW Chandler´s problem
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: It is not related to any series. Just an idea I had. Please r+r!
1. Default Chapter Title

TOW the Chandler´s problem

This, again, isn´t realted to any of my other fics. I got this idea while I was reading a book. So please read and review!

A lot of voices went through the room, some laughter was heard, til a man stood up and asked for silence. " We have a new member and I want you all to meet him." He winked to a man who sat nearby. The man nervously came into the light and began to speak, slowly. " My name is," he took a deep breath. " It´s ok, we all went trough it." A voice said. The man nodded and began to talk again. " My name is Chandler and I´m an alcoholic."

" Have you guys seen Chandler?" Joey asked looking at his watch, wondering where his best buddy could be. " I haven´t seen him the whole day." Monica replied. She was worried very much but not just because of today but the whole last time. He was very different. His jokes barely were funny if he told one of them. And he looked so empty. The others didn´t notice that. They just don´t know him like I do, she thought to herself. " Hey Mon, weren´t you supposed to meet with Richard?" Ross asked all of sudden, taking her out of her thoughts. " He is coming later, he has an important appointment." She said. " Ross, honey, could we go, I´m not feeling that good." Rachel said tired. " Of course, I just hope you aren´t sick." He said and they left Central Perk. " I think I know what Chandler is doing." Joey then said. Monica and Phoebe looked at him. " He hooked up!" Phoebe agreed with him but Monica wasn´t sure. At this moment Chandler entered, he looked as terribly as he did the last few weeks. " Hey buddy, hooked up?" Joey asked, smiling his dirty smile. " You could say that." Chandler lied and sat down. Joey and Phoebe believed him. " Go Chandler!" They said before they left, laughing. Monica and Chandler didn´t say anything to each other. Til Chandler noticed that Monica was staring at him. " What is?" he asked kind of softly. " Nothing, but you changed in the last few weeks." She said seriously. " I didn´t." Chandler got nervously and though he hoped Monica wouldn´t realize this, she did. " Why do you get nervous, I just noticed it, you don´t have to talk about it unless you want." She said while looking into his eyes, searching the reason for his change but his eyes didn´t give her a clue. " It´s nothing Mon, just, I´m working a bit too much, that´s all." Though Monica knew that he was lieing she dropped the subject and began to talk about their day. It went into a long talk and Monica totally forgot her date with Richard. " Oh my god, I should have met Richard an hour ago!" she screamed. " I´m sorry I told you so much." Chandler said ashamed. Monica lifted his head and looked in his eyes. " It´s not your fault." She whispered and continued looking into his eyes. The look scared her. She had never seen him so down. It bothered her not to know what his problem was. " You should go to him." Chandler then said quietly. " Yeah." She left for her apartment, when he entered she saw Richard talking with Ross and Rachel. " Sorry honey, I´m so late." Monica quickly gave him a kiss. " Oh it´s ok, I just had a fun talk with Ross and Rachel." " Great, so are we going to see the movie?" " It already began but these two rent a few movies so we can watch here." Richard offered her smiling. She lightly smiled back at him. Though the movie wasn´t that boring, Monica didn´t focus on it. All she could think of was Chandler. What was his problem? A girl, his work? These things were possible but not very believable. She decided to ask him, this time straight what his problem was. She excused herself with a lame excuse and went over to Chandlers and Joeys. The living room was dark, unusual, she thought. She went to Chandlers room and knocked. " Chandler are you there?" she didn´t get an answer. At first she thought that he wasn´t at home but then she heard something drop. She knocked again and when she again didn´t get an answer she tried to open the door just to find it locked. Now she was really worried. " Chandler, please open the door." She said almost crying. Chandler, who was drunk, crawled to the door and unlocked it then he crawled back to the corner he sat in before. Monica slowly opened the door. The room was as dark as the living room. " Chandler are you ok?" she asked scared. " No." He answered. " Why is the light off?" she whispered. " I don´t want to see anything." Chandler said slowly ´cause he didn´t want Monica to realize that he was drunk. " Can I switch on the lights?" she asked carefully. " If you really want." Monica switched the lights on and was shocked by what she saw. She looked at Chandler with tears in her eyes. " That is your little secret." she whispered and went to Chandler who sat beside a lot of bottles with wine, vodka, beer and other things. She sat down. " Why didn´t you tell me?" she asked lightly crying. " I couldn´t, I didn´t even admit to myself." He said, trying not to cry but he couldn´t stand it. Monica hugged him gently. It took a while til he stopped crying. He looked at her.

" Please, don`t tell the others, ok." He said still sobbing. " I won´t, but you should do." He looked at her, scared. " Not yet, but some day." Chandler lightly nodded. " Are you going to the anonymus alcoholics?" Chandler, again, nodded. After they had talk a bit, Monica left. She promised Chandler to help him as much as she could. When she was gone, Chandler broke out in tears again. He was very glad that Monica found out, he kinda wanted her to ´cause she was the most important thing in his life.

END part 1

Tell me if you want the continuation. Please review!

Written by Anika


	2. Default Chapter Title

TOW the help

This is the continuation of tow the problem. This mostly about c+m but I put a very little r+r in it, too. So please read and review!

" Mon, are you going out with Richard tonight?" Rachel asked as she walked out of her bedroom. 

" No, I´m going to do something with Chandler." She answered without looking at her. " You do a lot with him, lately, don´t you think?" " What are you saying?" Monica asked now turning to her. " Oh nothing but if I didn´t know that you were with Richard, then ..." " Rach, please Chandler and I are just friends." " I know I didn´t think so, and you love Richard, I´m going to Ross, Bye." Rachel left quickly. " I hope that anyway." Monica said to herself, just as Chandler entered. " You hope what?" he asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. " Nothing. So, when are we going tonight?" " We are not going." " Are you going alone?" Monica turned to him. " No, I think I don´t need that anymore."

Monica looked at him shocked. " What ? You have to!" " No, I´m over it." " You think but you are not." " How would you know, you are not the alcoholic, right." Chandler said getting mad. " Right, I´m your best friend and as that I wanna help you." " What when I don´t want your help?" " Fine!" 

" Yeah!" Chandler ran out. He wasn´t quite sure if he did something wrong. Actually he didn´t want to yell at Monica. Just then Rachel entered again. " Didn´t you want to go Ross?" Monica asked her surprised. " I´m not feeling very good." She sat down on the couch and Monica sat beside her. " I don´t know what to do, I´m feeling so terrible. I´m always tired, and throw up almost everything and yesterday I throw up on Ross." " Rach, don´t you think you should go to see a doctor?" " No, why?" " I think you are pregnant." Rachel looked at Monica shocked. " I am not pregnant, I´m just, oh my god I am pregnant! I´m going to see a doctor, maybe I´m not. OH MY GOD!" Rachel left and Monica was alone. She felt terrible, how could I let Chandler go? She thought to herself. She knew that he still needed help. A terrible thought popped into her mind, what if Chandler would got drunk or would... she didn´t even want to think about it. She ran out to search Chandler. Rachel entered Ross´s apartment. " I was worried about you." He said and hugged her. " Em, yeah. Sorry I wanted to come earlier but I had an appointment." Ross got very worried. " Why?" " You better sit down." Rachel said nervous. " Ross, I´m, I am , ok I´ll just say it, I´m pregnant." Ross looked at her, first shocked but then happy. " We are getting a child!" he kissed and hugged her. " So, you are not freaking out?" " No, I love you and we are going to be parents, that is so beautiful!" 

Monica walked through every bar she could think of, but Chandler was in none of them. It was getting later and Monica got more worried, she asked the people from the anonymus alcoholics if they had seen Chandler but they, too, hadn´t. When it was almost midnight, Monica went home. Everybody was in hers and Rachels apartment. They were very worried about Monica. Then she entered. Ross ran to her and hugged her tightly. " Where have you been?" he asked softly but angry. " I was searching Chandler but couldn´t find him, did you see him?" she asked tired. They all looked at each other. Nobody had seen Chandler. " Maybe he is just out." Phoebe said but Monica shook her head, sadly. " He isn´t. We had a fight and since then he is gone." " What was the fight about?" Ross asked. " That isn´t important. I´m gonna sleep but if he calls or comes wake me. I have to tell him something." Monica left for her room. " I wonder where he is." Rachel said. " I wonder what´s this all about, I mean it must have been a terrible fight." Rachel said. " Don´t worry too much, it´s not good for the baby." Ross said. " I know, I´m gonna go to bed too." She kissed Ross and left for her room.

Ross and Phoebe stayed and Joey went over to his apartment to wait for Chandler. The next morning Monica totally over slept. When she looked at the clock, she wondered how she could sleep til 11 o´clock. For a moment she forgot about Chandler but then the memory of his disappear came back to her, she jumped out of the bed and ran into the living room. " Is he back?" she asked hopefully. But the others just shook their heads. " We already called the police but they said that he is an adult and he can do what ever he wants." Joey said. Monica sat down beside Ross and Rachel who both comforted her. " It´s my fault." She said in tears. " Oh no, don´t say that." Rachel said and hugged her. " But it is, I shouldn´t..." she stopped even Chandler was gone, she couldn´t tell the others about his problem. " You shouldn´t what?" Ross asked. " Nothing." Monica got up.

" Nothing, we fighted about nothing that´s why it is all my fault." She went into her room again, Ross followed her. He knew it was something else. " Guys, we should go to the coffehouse, maybe Gunther has seen him." Rachel said and they went to the coffeehouse. " What do you want? I explained it." Monica said crying. " Yeah, but I don´t believe you. Chandler wouldn´t do something like that if it was just ´nothing´." He sat beside her. " I can´t tell you, I promised him." " But it maybe helps us to find him." Monica looked at her brother, he was right. There was no reason to keep it as a secret from him. " But you won´t tell the others?" " Promised." " Ok ,two weeks ago, I found out that Chandler is an alcoholic." She looked at him but he didn´t seem much surprised. " Did you know it?`" " No, but I should have seen it." Now Monica was confused. " What do you mean?"

" When we were in college he drank a lot, I never really cared, I mean we were young, just when he was drunk one morning I realized that it was something else." " And what did you do?" " I told him to stop and he did. But I should have known that it wouldn´t last forever. It´s kinda my fault." 

" No, it isn´t. It´s mine when he told me that he would quit the therapy I should have stand behind him and then slowly dragging him to do it again." " It´s neither your nor my fault, it´s his fault." Monica looked hurt. " I know it´s hard but we have to accept that he made his decision." Ross continued. It wasn´t easy for him, but he knew it would be harder for Monica. They always had a strong bound. Sometimes he even was jealous of Chandler. Ross gave Monica a kiss on the cheek and then left the room. As soon as Ross was gone Monica began to cry uncontrallable. She was scared that she would never see Chandler again.

END part 2

If you want the last part, too, let me know. Please review!

Written by Anika


	3. Default Chapter Title

The One With the hard truth

This is the continuation of TOW the help. Sorry it took longer but I was very busy with other stuff.

It is maybe unrealistic with Rachel´s baby but who cares. This is the last part. Please read and review! Oh, and the characters do not belong to me.

Everybody was in Rachels and Monicas apartment, talking about the babygirl, Rachel was carrring. But Monica didn´t pay attention, at this day it was exactly a month since Chandler was gone. She missed him terribly and every time she was down, she missed his jokes which always put a smile on her face. Ross once mentioned that Chandler might be dead but Monica couldn´t and didn´t want to believe this, Chandler wouldn´t do things like these, she knew that because she knew him. 

Joey brought her back to reality. " Hey Mon, everything all right?" " Yeah, sure, why are you asking?" " You didn´t anwer." Phoebe said. " You asked me something?" Monica asked surprised. 

" Yeah, I wanted to know, if you could make some of these terrific sandwiches." Monica smlied a bit. " Sure, Joey." She went to the kitchen and began to make the sandwiches. Suddenly the phone rang and Rachel answered it. " Hello? Who? Sure she is here... " Mon, it´s for you, a Nick Bolhaunt or something." Monica knew that name, it was someone from the anonymus alcoholics. " Hey... no.. Really?... when?... You, yeah I understand...he isn´t...that´s good..I´m coming." She hung up. Everybody looked at her asking. " I need to see an old friend." She ran out. " An old friend?" Rachel asked in disbelief and the others shook their heads. Monica was supposed to meet with Nick at the hospital, he was surprised that she was there quickly. " Wow, you are fast." " Where is he?" she asked a bit out of breath. " Surgery, you can´t see him right now, but in a few minutes." " And how is he now?" " I don´t know, but I think he is not going to die." " How did it happen?" " I think he better tells you himself." Monica looked scared. " Chandler is strong, he won´t give up, trust me." After some minutes Monica could go into Chandlers room. When she looked at him for the frist time, she shocked. He wasn´t the man she knew, he looked terribly. She sat down on a chair besides the bed. Chandler opened his eyes. " Mon? Are you here?" he asked weakly. She took his hand and squezzed it tightly. " I´m here." she said almost in tears. " It wasn´t my fault, they didn´t tell me that there was alcohol in it, if I´d known I would have never drunk it, believe me." " I believe you." " I didn´t drink the whole months, and then yesterday I went out with some people and I told them that I didn´t want alcohol and they said ok, but then after some drinks I got dizzy and drank and drank, and suddenly you popped into my head, I saw you smile and laugh of one my jokes, and like you always treat my so great and then I remebered how I stopped myself from drinking the whole time, and I did stop." Monica was really touched by his words, and she couldn´t stop herself from crying anymore. " So how did you come here?" she chocked out. " I don´t really remember, I guess I wanted to drive home. To you and the others. And I asked someone to bring me. A woman took me into her car and more I don´t remember. Do you can forgive me?" Monica smiled. " Of course. But only when you promise to take help. I know you think you can do that by yourself, and maybe you really can but if you´ll take professional help, it could last forever." " You spoke with Ross?" " Sorry, I..." " No, it´s ok and you are right. I´m going to a reha-center, which Nick told me of." " That is great." " I don´t know, I have to stay there for about six months and it´s in California." Monica looked at him, sad. Sure, she wanted him to get healthy but she was so glad to have him back, she didn´t want him to leave again. " You could come with me." He said looking into her eyes. Monica was a bit shocked by that. " Chandler, you just had an accident, you shoul better think about it again and if you are sure what you want then you can ask me again. I´m gonna call the others." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left for the telephone. But when she called at home, no one was there. It surprised her, especially because it was usually someone at home. She didn´t worry about it much and went back to Chandler. The others, too, were in the hospital but not because of Chandler. It was because of Rachel, she had felt this terrible pain and Ross brought her at the hospital at once. Ross was with Rachel in the room, while Joey and Phoebe were waiting in the waiting room. Suddenly Joey saw Monica. " Hey Mon." He screamed and she walked to them. 

" What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked her. " What are you doing here?" Monica asked back.

" Rachel, she had a terrible pian, and you?" " Chandler is here, he had an accident yesterday. 

" How is he?" Joey asked. " Not so bad, I hope Rachel is ok, too. I´m gonna go to Chandler and then I´m coming back." When Monica entered the room, Chandler was about to get up. " What are you doing?" " I´m allowed to get up, the doctor said." " Wait, I´ll help you." She helped him up and together they walked to the door. " Where are we going?" Chandler asked. " To see the others, Rachel is here. She is pregnant and now she felt a pain." As they arrived in the waiting room, Ross just came out. " What has happened?" Monica asked. Ross lifted his head. " Chandler, you are back, great. Rachel had a miscariage." Everybody was shocked. " How is she?" Phoebe asked. 

" Not good, she is crying the whole time, she sent me away." Ross said almost crying. " She needs time." Monica said. " I know." The time passed. Chandler could leave the hospital the same day and Monica took care of him. Rachel, too, could leave, but she needed space and so she let her mother come. Ross was very hurt by that, but he knew let her doing this was the only thing he could do. When Chandler felt better, he had to leave for the reha center. " Mon?" he asked one evening when they were watching tv in her apartment. " Yeah?" " You said when I´m sure about that what I want I could ask you again." She nodded. " I am sure, I want you to come with me but just when you want it, too." She looked at him and smiled, he had this beautiful shine in his blue eyes which made her sure not to say the wrong thing. " I want to come with you." Chandler smiled and then he leaned over and kissed her. He was surprised that she kissed him back. After some time he broke the kiss. " Well at least it had one good thing, I´ve got you." He said and they kissed again.

END

This was really sucking, I know but please review! And I´m sorry for putting Chandler and Monica always together, I just can´t help myself. 

So, maybe I´ll write a sequel but only if a lot of people want me to. 

Written by Anika


End file.
